Known valve actuators have a first permanent magnet, as well as a first magnetic coil and an anchor that can be moved axially by the first magnetic coil and the first permanent magnet. At least one spring device acts against this in the axial direction, e.g. one or more helical springs. When the actuator is used as a valve actuator, the anchor interacts with a closing element to block a discharge opening of the valve, such that the closing element closes the associated valve when the anchor is in a first position, and opens it when the anchor is in a second position.
An actuator of this type and a valve of this type can be derived, for example, from EP 0 340 625 A1.
The object of the disclosure is to improve the dynamics of the actuator. This is achieved by means of an actuator and a valve having the features of the claims.